custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Wonder Pets' 1st Movie (SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-5040381-20140107011136
Dozen's of Hurricane strike the town New York City! Watch out! ... Watch out 5 hours ago by Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Reply Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Story Time with Barney Edit this page Talk0 2,103pages on this wiki Barney Home Video Story Time with Barney Theemperorscontest Release Date January 21, 2014 Written by Fred Holmes Charlotte Spivey Douglas Booth Directed by Fred Holmes Jim Rowley Brian Mack previous Perfectly Purple next } Story Time with Barney is an upcoming Barney DVD that will be released on January 21, 2014. BarneyStorytime DVD Cover Art BarneyBJBabyBopandRiffFanAdded by BarneyBJBabyBopandRiffFan SynopsisEdit Once upon a time, Baby Bop, Ryan and Daniel joined Barney on some storybook adventures! With the help of classic tales, the Dinos and friends learn important lessons like patience, honesty, and perseverance. Baby Bop must contain her excitement to understand that good things come to those who wait, Ryan sees that it's better to be honest and play fair and Daniel discovers that patience makes perfect! Barney shows that stories, imagination and friends can lead to Happily Ever After! EpisodesEdit ◾Fairy Tales ◾The Emperor's Contest ◾The Sword in the Sandbox: A Storybook Adventure 5 hours ago by Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Reply Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends A list of special projects celebrating Barney's anniversaries. 10th Anniversary (1998-1999)Edit ◾Video: Sing and Dance with Barney ◾Stuffed Toy: Hugger Barney Pal BJ ◾Album: I Love to Sing with Barney ◾Play a Song: Barney's Sing Along Songs 20th Anniversary (2007-2008)Edit ◾Videos: Celebrating Around the World BAR20thLogo pv 12JustinAdded by 12Justin ◾Videos: Hi I'm Riff ◾Videos: The Best of Barney ◾Stuffed Toys: Sing and Celebrate Barney Plush ◾Stage: Dino-mite Birthday ◾Stage: Barney's Big Purple Bus Tour 25th Anniversary (2013)Edit ◾Videos: Play with Barney ◾Videos: Dance with Barney ◾Videos: Imagine with Barney 5 hours ago by Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Reply Lazarus ramos A list of special projects celebrating Barney's anniversaries. 10th Anniversary (1998-1999)Edit ◾Video: Sing and Dance with Barney ◾Stuffed Toy: Hugger Barney Pal BJ ◾Album: I Love to Sing with Barney ◾Play a Song: Barney's Sing Along Songs 4 hours ago by Lazarus ramos Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Dino Mite Birthday is a Barney Clip Show that was released on September 11, 2007. It features scenes from Seasons 8-10, though most clips used are from Season 10. Contentshide 1 Plot 2 Song List 3 Cast 4 Triva Plot It's Barney's Birthday, and the kids are throwing him a "perfectly purple" birthday party for him. The day is filled with games, singing, dancing, and surprises as Barney remembers some special times with all of his friends. Song List 1.Having Fun Song 2.A Perfectly Purple Day 3.Best of Friends 4.The Marching Song (Taken from: Rhythm) 5.Paintin' Up and Down (Taken from: Making Mistakes) 6.What a Big Mistake! (Taken from: Making Mistakes) 7.Together, Together (Taken from: Making Mistakes) 8.I Just Can't Wait (Taken from: Fairy Tales) 9.Look at Me I'm Dancing! (Scenes Taken from: Dancing, Arts, Kenya, Things I Can Do, and China) 10.Dino Dance 11.The Rainbow Song (Taken from: Colors) 12.It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! (Scenes Taken from: Airplanes, Summer, BJ's Snack Attack, Differences, Let's Play Games!, A Picture of Friendship, Counting, and Playing Games) 13.I'm Mother Goose (Taken from: Mother Goose) 14.Mother Goose Medley (Little Miss Muffet, Polly Put the Kettle On, Little Boy Blue) (Taken from: Mother Goose) 15.Here Comes the Firetruck (Taken from: Let's Go to the Fire House) 16.You Can Make Music with Anything (Taken from: Special Skills) 17.I Hear Music Everywhere (Taken from: Singing) 18.A Rock N Roll Star (Taken from: Singing) 19.Friendship Song (Taken from: Singing) 20.Barney's Birthday Song 21.I Love You Cast ◾Barney ◾Baby Bop ◾BJ ◾Riff ◾Tracy ◾David ◾Amy ◾Ryan ◾Other Park Friends﻿ Triva ◾This is the 8th episode where no one says goodbye at the end. ◾This is Barney's fourth Birthday Party on the show ◾It has revealed that Barney's favorite cake is pistachio. 5 hours ago by Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Reply Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Ojo, for example, relates the unfairness of getting spooked by big, scary monsters every time she goes to bed before she goes back to dreamland instead of having a bad dream. 5 hours ago by Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Reply Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Tutter, for example, relates the unfairness of getting spooked by big, scary monsters every time, he goes to bed 5 hours ago by Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Reply Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends 1.Welcome to the Blue House - Cast Bill Obrecht and Peter Lurye 2.What's That Smell? - Bear Steve Charney 3.The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha - Bear, with Cast Peter Lurye 4.Dear Grandma - Tutter, with Bear Peter Lurye and Brian Woodbury 5.Happy, Happy Birthday - Cast David Yazbek 6.Good Morning - Ray and Bear Peter Lurye 7.Brush Brush Bree - Cast Brian Woodbury 8.Look at You Now - Bear and Treelo Brian Woodbury 9.That's My Name - Cast David Yazbek and Peter Lurye 10.Everybody Say Ah - Cast Peter Lurye and Brian Woodbury 11.Great to Be at Home - Bear Billy Cobin 13.Take Time to Smell the Cheese - Tutter and Bear Peter Lurye and Brian Woodbury 14.Clean Up the House - Cast Peter Lurye 15.Oops! I Goofed Again - Bear Robert Cole and Deena Cole 16.Quiet Time - Bear, with Tutter Peter Lurye 17.Otter Love - Pip and Pop, with Bear Tyler Bunch 18.Shape of a Bear - Bear Brian Woodbury 19.Baby, Baby - Bear and Tutter David Yazbek 20.When You Make Yourself a Friend - Cast Brian Woodbury and Peter Lurye 21.Oh, Boy - Bear, with Cast Brian Woodbury 22.You Go, Ojo - Ojo and Be 23.Need a Little Help Today - Bear, Tutter, Pip and Pop Peter Lurye 24.Goodbye Song - Bear and Luna Peter Lurye 5 hours ago by Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Reply Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends is sung by Bear and Tutter, in an effort to help Tutter fall alsleep, despite the monsters he thinks come out at night. 5 hours ago by Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Reply Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends is sung by Bear and Tutter, in an effort to help Tutter fall alsleep, despite the monsters he thinks come out at night. December 5, 2013 by Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Reply Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Ojo is a bear cub with a strong imagination. Ojo is curious and inquisitive and makes up lots of fun games. Overall, she's a good planner. She can be described as driven -- Bear has said that "once Ojo sets her mind to something, there's no stopping her." She can also be a bit shy at times, though. She also has her own room in the Big Blue House (seen in "Welcome to Woodland Valley" and "To Clean or Not to Clean"). In the fourth season of Bear in the Big Blue House, she starts exploring more of Woodland Valley on her bike. At first, she rides with training wheels. After an early failed attempt at taking them off, she tries again and is able to ride without them. A change of her appearance in the fourth season (or, like Bear's pointy eyes, occasionally seen) is a more spherical nose rather than a flat one. Like Bear, one of Ojo's favorite foods is honey. Besides the kids in the Big Blue House, Ojo also has a rabbit-friend named Christine who sometimes comes over to play. Ojo has a beloved stuffed bear named Snowbear. Ojo enjoys being in charge. She creates an orchestra in "Music to My Ears" and later hosts "The Ojolympics." Ojo has an episode all about her titled "You Go, Ojo!" It also features a song by the same name. November 10, 2013 by Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Reply Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Then the power goes out. ... Then Sister and Brother go to bed and the power comes back on. ... September 11, 2013 by Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Reply Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Soon the lights go out and Papa puts a fire in the fireplace and Mama makes Hot ... and the power comes back to which Sister continues counting and Mama ... September 11, 2013 by Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Reply Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends A thunderstorm turns the power out in their home. September 11, 2013 by Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Reply SuperMalechi Please, this wikia wants all of you back! September 1, 2013 by SuperMalechi Reply Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends 265974 August 13, 2013 by Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Reply Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends 56dragonites.deviantart.com/art August 13, 2013 by Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Reply Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends This results a big tanturm, forcing Barney to come back unhappy. August 13, 2013 by Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Reply Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends after crying about the circus, too much toothpaste over, under, and on his lips disappear leaving two toothpaste spots on his August 13, 2013 by Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Reply Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Barney corrects him - the circus is tomorrow, not today. Naturally, BJ throws a tantrum. August 13, 2013 by Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Reply Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Happy Hoilday!!! copyright for this show is own by Nick Rijgersberg,copyright for this song is own by Peter Svatek. August 13, 2013 by Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Reply Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Corduroy Teddy Bear is not to be comfused with "Corduroy Bear" from the TV Show of the same name. Only just the color of light brown instead. August 10, 2013 by Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Reply Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Dozen's of Tornado's strike the town Dannebrog, Nebraska! Watch out! ... Watch out August 9, 2013 by Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Reply Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends niedzwiedz w duzym niebieskim domu August 8, 2013 by Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Reply Hannahlovesbarneyandfriends Everybody gets to stay up late for the harvest moon and a special surprise for Bear.